OS Casanovas (Adrinette) AU (18)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Escuché que eres un/a casanova. Entonces, juguemos un juego. El que se enamore primero. Pierde...
1. Parte 1

"Gané esta semana! Mirelle ya no es virgen, Bichito!"

"No estés tan seguro, Gatito! Me temo que el 100% del siempre Gay Marc es...bueno...HISTORIA."

"Qué? Marinette, eres totalmente malvada, yendo detrás de chicos gays para acumular más puntos! Eso es TRAMPA!"

"Solo estás celoso de que sea capaz de ligarme a chicos que se dicen ser homo, mientras que tú solo vas tras las virgenes!"

"Eres una maldita arruinando la vida de alguien!"

"Y tú eres mejor? La virginidad es muy importante para las chicas y tú las tomas sin dudarlo!"

Marinette Dupain-Cheng y su amigo Adrien Agreste estaban peleando y peleando como cada lunes durante el break. Y sí, eran amigos a pesar de su hobby de jugar con las vidas de los demás y pelear por el título del hombre y mujer más deseados en todo el campus. Y nadie podía decir nada – ellos eran populares, atractivos, inteligentes, millonarios, sabían cómo hablar dulcemente para convencer, cómo empujar y obtener lo que querían. Las chicas dejaban ir su posesión valiosa en nombre del amor y cada semana, una o dos se convertían en alguien más y se contaban como trofeo.

La mayoría de los chicos temían, las tácticas de seducción podrían destruir sus relaciones o su sexualidad y ponerlos en el plan de víctimas.

Después de todo, a ambos chicos no les importaban a quienes se llevaban con tal de salir satisfechos, al menos un poco.

Cada lunes, a la hora de break, era el momento de contar sus víctimas y puntos. Por supuesto, cada semana, discutían por ver quién era el mejor rompecorazones, así que el título aún no estaba definido.

El hecho más interesante era que, Adrien y Marinette habían sido amigos cercanos desde la secundaria. Ambos compartían varios recuerdos y conocían bastante bien al otro. Habían logrado tener muchos amigos en la universidad, es por eso que, cuando alguien trataba de lastimar al otro, la otra persona saltaba para defenderlo. El vínculo era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Adrien y Marinette estaban discutiendo como cada lunes y sus amigos, Alya y Nino, comían en silencio mientras que su humor empeoraba con cada minuto. Desafortunadamente, todas las chicas con corazones rotos y los chicos enojados decidieron tomarlos como objetivos para descargar sus lágrimas y quejas, así que escuchar sobre otros encuentros del malvado par era como 'prepárense para escuchar acerca de la pérdida de fe y orgullo'.

"YA BASTA!"

Los chicos dejaron de discutir.

"Ya tuve suficiente de esta porquería! Al demonio! Ustedes juegan como les place y el que yo ni siquiera pueda tirarme a alguien no es reconfortante!" Alya casi gritó llena de frustración. "Maldición! Realmente quieren saber quién es el mejor? Les propongo la apuesta que solucionará todo!" con estas palabras Alya recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza, bastante divertida, después de salir de su estupor.

"Qué le pasa?" preguntó "Necesita tirarse a alguien? Nino hazte cargo, no se supone que estan saliendo"

Nino se alzo de hombros "No es oficial" Dijo y siguio comiendo en silencio.

"No sé que les pasa a los dos, se ven bien..." Adrien se cayó por unos momentos. "Puedo comerme tus tomates?" tomándolo de la comida de Marinette.

"Oye! Solo si me das tus zanahorias!" dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

"Pero me gustan las zanahorias! Y a ti ni siquiera te gustan los tomates!" Adrien hizo un puchero como niño pequeño. "Te odio, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Yo también te amo, Agreste, ahora deja de hacer pucheros, no soy una chica facil y no me parece gracioso."

Nino solo los miraba. Algo le decía, que era mejor dejarlos ser.

"Alya, nos dijo sobre el reto!" Adrien estaba haciendo pucheros como siempre. "Y Marinette tendrá que admitir que soy el mejor en todo este campus." agregó sonriendo.

"Ya quisieras, Gato tonto! Yo ganaré y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras!" los ojos de Marinette estaban brillando de emoción.

"Cállense los dos!" los tres presentes (Nino no se perdonaría a sí mismo si no iba al misterioso encuentro) estaban en shock (otra vez, no era que alguien lo haya estado notando) "Estamos aquí para decidir, quién de ustedes, bastardos, es el mejor. Bueno, de hecho, me importa un pito, pero son mis amigos y bla bla bla, ya saben la historia. Así que, estoy seguro que Nino está tan harto de sus juegos tontos como yo." Nino trató de ser invisible pero falló. "He hecho algunas investigaciones para poder llevar a cabo la apuesta, lo cual resolverá su problema y nos dará chance para calmarnos y relajarnos sin tener que estar rodeados de personas con los corazones rotos. Saben...cuál es el mayor temor de un casanova?" Alya preguntó sonriendo por primera vez.

"Que lo dejen?" dijo Adrien sin pensar.

"Conocer a un mejor casanova?" preguntó Marinette, insegura.

"Perder?" Nino no pudo resistirse a contestar.

"Tibio. Pero hay algo mucho más grande e incluye todas sus respuestas. El mayor temor de un casanova es..." Alya miró dramáticamente a su audiencia. "...enamorarse!"

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

"Alya, por qué rayos le temerían ellos a enamorarse? Estás loca!" Nino no encontró nada inteligente esta idea.

"No. Pensemos un poco. Cuando te enamoras, quieres estar con esa persona, quieres comprometerte a que todo será mejor, quieres ser amado, necesitado, quieres amar, necesitar. De pronto, esa persona es más importante que tú mismo. Pero básicamente, un casanova no quiere eso, porque no puede poner a esa otra persona como la persona más importante en su vida." Explicó calmadamente. Marinette y Adrien estaban escuchando sin decir nada. "Un casanova es un casanova porque se ama a sí mismo más que a otro y esa otra persona existe solo para satisfacerlo. A un casanova no le gusta las responsabilidades, ningún tipo de ataduras, porque es él el que decide cuándo y dónde empieza o termina una relación. Pero estar enamorado hace que todo sea impredecible, fuera de control, hace que las personas sean vulnerables."

"Ok. Pero qué tiene que ver eso con ellos?" preguntó Nino señalando a los silentes chicos.

"Un casanova teme estar enamorado aunque puede tener a cualquiera, pero...qué pasaría si tiene que ganarse el corazón de otro casanova?" contestó la morena con una sonrisa. "El máximo juego entre Marinette y Adrien – para hacer que el otro se enamore. Dejémoslos pasar tiempo juntos, dándose dulces sobrenombres, llamarse cada noche, salir en citas, ver películas juntos, ir a discotecas, abrazarse, besarse...pero...el que se enamora primero – pierde."

Marinette y Adrien abrieron grande los ojos, Nino cerró los suyos, mientras que Alya aún sonreía sobre pagadamente.

El silencio reinaba.

Marinette fue la primera en despertar.

"Quieres que lo seduzca? Pff, Alya, pensé que sería algo realmente difícil." Sonrió la chica frunciendo los labios simulando queriendo besar a Adrien.

"No hablo de seducción. Creo que debemos poner la regla de no tener sexo. La apuesta es sobre enamorarse."

"Por qué no sexo?" dijo Adrien.

"Por qué no me sorprende que preguntes sobre sexo?" dijo Marinette, molestando a su amigo.

"Pues porque no!" la voz de Alya se hizo más elevada. "Además la no resuelta tensión sexual es probablemente lo único que los mantendrá enfocados en su objetivo. Y no vale hacer trampa!" Alya se giró hacia Adrien. "Serán fieles con el otro, serán una pareja modelo. Mientras más rápido admita el otro que se enamoró, más rápido serán capaces de tirarse a alguien. Qué les parece?"

Nino se rió.

"Hermosa! Has planteado una buena apuesta. De esta forma todo el campus estará tranquilo y ellos se enfocarán en el otro. Eso ahorrará muchos problemas...no más chicas llorando...le entro!"

"Oi! Tú no juegas! No nos hagan hacer algo que no queremos!" Adrien se quejó en voz alta.

"Agreste, temes la apuesta? Solo admite que eres un perdedor y podremos vivir en paz." Dijo la azabache bebiendo su cerveza y sonriendo. "O tal vez...ya estás enamorado de mí y todo este juego es solo para que yo me interese en ti?" sonrió presumidamente.

"No hay forma en la que me enamore de ti! De ninguna zorra manera! Y no le temo a ninguna apuesta! Soy mejor seduciendo que tú! Puedo hacerte mío en tiempo record, solo que no se me antoja. Además te gustan tus jueguitos, así que quién soy yo para alejarte de tus juguetes?" Adrien estaba fúrico.

"Entonces le entras?" preguntó Marinette.

"Por supuesto que SÍ! Vas a arrepentirte de esto!"

Nino miró a Alya un poco preocupado.

"Estás SEGURA de que sobreviviremos a esta apuesta?"

Las reglas eran simples. Para empezar, ellos tenían que encontrar sobrenombres dulces y después de debatir decidieron llamarse 'Princesa o Bugaboo' y 'Gatito'. Nino podía jurar que Marinette estaba contenta, mientras que Adrien estaba al borde de golpear a alguien, pero no iba a echarse para atrás. Probablemente, Marinette fue la primera en entender las reglas del juego y, como era inteligente, podría usarlas para obtener ventaja."Mmm gatito, no te olvides de llamarme antes de dormir y desearme dulces sueños!" Nino casi se atora cuando escuchó la más dulce voz que jamás haya escuchado antes.

"Princesa, por supuesto que te llamaré. Después de todo, somos una pareja modelo, verdad?" la voz de Adrien estaba cubierta de un gran montón de azúcar.

"Aww, mi amor" eres tan dulce. No seas así o tendré que besarte!"Marinette sonrió con un gesto de timidez.

"Mi vida, eres tan linda, quiero pellizcar tus mejillas y verlas enrojecer." Adrien le siguió el juego, menos enojado, probablemente habiendo procesado todo el juego y decidido dar lo mejor de él.

"Gatito, tú solo quieres fastidiarme, admítelo." dijo Marinette riendo como niña.

"Solo cuando quieres ser fastidiada por mí." Adrien no perdía.

Nino se rascó la cabeza. El juego parecía entretenido. Debía ir por las rosetas de maíz para disfrutar mejor el show.

"Wow, no esperaba que me llamaras de verdad." Marinette se rió con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

"Prometí llamarte y soy un hombre de palabra. Y bueno...qué haces?" Adrien se acomodó.

"Estoy en mi cama usando mi pijama." Marinette sonrió un poco. Después de todo era lindo hablar con alguien antes de ir a dormir.

"Cuál de todos? No me digas que el rosado!" Adrien se rió recordando a su amiga usar un lindo pijama rosado durante uno de sus viajes.

"No te rías, es el que más me gusta! Y sé que lo encuentras lindo!" Marinette hizo un puchero infantilmente.

"No hagas pucheros mi vida!" Adrien se rió más fuerte.

"Cómo lo supiste?"

"Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber en qué momento haces pucheros. Haces un rostro lindo, demasiado adorable como para poder resistir." Explicó Adrien. De alguna forma sus palabras solo salieron y sonaban creíbles.

No, lo que dijo fue verídico. Después de todo Marinette era linda.

"Aww, entonces debo recordar hacer más pucheros para ver ese lado tierno que tienes!" dijo Marinette más divertida.

Si tenía que ser tan linda como una chica virgen, ella podía, no es como que era la primera vez. "Adrien, por qué aceptaste esta apuesta? Pude ver que no querías."

"Bueno, aún creo que no es una buena idea. Pero de alguna forma me gusta nuestra pequeña competencia. Y tú?"

"Suena emocionante. Y de hecho me gustaría saber...qué se siente salir contigo. Ya sabes, una nueva experiencia." Marinette estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, tratando de mezclar verdad y mentira en una forma correcta. Ella estaba al tanto de que Adrien era tan experimentado como ella. "Tal vez no debemos hablar mucho sobre esto. Después de todo las parejas no analizan cómo ganar y no enamorarse."

"Tal vez tienes razón. Pero vamos a contarlo como el 'Día 0', así que debemos discutirlo y dar el paso apropiado mañana, no?" los pensamientos de Adrien estaban revueltos. "Después de todo recién empezamos hoy, completamente de la nada, así que tal vez..."

"Oh no, Kitty, no sabrás mi plan! Haré que te enamores sin importar qué, y tendré un buen trato, mientras intentas seducirme. Así que sé un lindo novio, deséame dulces sueños y dime cuánto me extrañas y que no puedes esperar a verme mañana." Marinette tenía un suave pero firme voz.

"Eres mala! Solo quería esclarecer algunos puntos antes de meternos en el juego." fue el turno de Adrien para hacer pucheros. "Pero sabes qué, Princesa? Si quieres seducirme, intenta algo como el cosplay...puede que tal vez así...considere darte chance." agregó con una malvada sonrisa, no era como que Marinette pudiera verlo.

"Y tú deberías ser más caballeroso, si quieres que me enamore de ti! Dulces sueños, Gatito!" Marinette colgó después de decir esas palabras.

El juego estaba por empezar...


	2. Parte 2

Día 1

"Gatito! Te preparé el lunch, podemos ir a la azotea y comer juntos sin nadie molestándonos!" Marinette dijo divertida.

La boca de Nino se abrió grande de shock.

"Aww, Princesa eres tan dulce. Déjame besarte!" Adrien se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su 'novia.'

"Kitty, es vergonzoso, las personas están viéndonos!" Marinette se sonrojó y a Adrien le pareció linda, aún si eso estaba contra su voluntad.

"Ok, vamos a otro lado y me haré cargo de tus delicados labios, mi amor." el mayor estaba sonriendo, dando la impresión de que estaba profundamente conmovido y amoroso. Solo que, Marinette era muy inteligente como para tragarse ese cuento, pero era lindo ver eso de todos modos.

Tomaron sus cosas y fueron a buscar un lugar calmado y no concurrido para comer. Todos los estudiantes estaban en shock, hasta que alguien dijo.

"Agreste y Dupain-Cheng están SALIENDO?"

"Princesa, no vayas tan rápido, amor! Ten misericordia de tu cansado novio!" Adrien estaba gruñendo no tan feliz, porque su amiga alias 'novia' alias 'enemiga peligrosa' lo estaba jalando hacia la tienda del centro. "Eres una shopaholic, lo sabes?"

"Gatito, pero vi un perfecto par de pantalones, estoy segura que te gustará ser el primero en verme así!" Marinette no estaba afectada para nada, y realmente quería mostrarse a sí misma en esos ajustados pantalones, porque estaba segura que atraería la atención de Adrien. "No sé cómo luce mi trasero en esos pantalones, así que tu opinión me vendría bien!"

Adrien procesó la información lentamente y las imágenes del trasero de Marinette con y sin pantalones lo sacaron de onda.

"Maldita, pesada!"

Día 20

"Cariño, hiciste una deliciosa cena!" Adrien besó la mejilla de Marinette.

"Puse mi empeño, amor. Entonces...qué vamos a ver?" Marinette sonrió contenta.

"Estoy en pro de algo de acción...'Duro de matar 4'?" Adrien se acurrucó en el hombro de Marinette abrazándola por detrás.

"En serio? Te ves más del tipo 'Titanic', pero me gustaría ver a Bruce Willis, así que vayamos al sofá." Marinette lo fastidió un poco, sabiendo que Adrien jugaba el papel de chico genial aún cuando su lado romántico se arrastraba por ser alimentado.

Día 45

"Un superior me invitó a salir hoy." Dijo Marinette mientras comía su almuerzo. Estaban sentados en el techo como siempre, comiendo y hablando de todo, como antes de que empezaran a tener vida sexual.

"Oh...aceptaste?" Adrien preguntó inseguro.

"Por supuesto que no! Es solo que...ha pasado mucho desde que estuve con alguien aparte de ti. Es...un sentimiento extraño como si olvidase qué decir..." se preguntó Marinette distraídamente.

Adrien la miró, sin estar seguro qué decir.

"Estamos atravesando algún tipo de record. Extrañas esos días?"

"Nah, es solo que sería genial tener sexo con alguien y no con mi mano." Marinette se rió delicadamente, sin sentir vergüenza en lo que respecta al sexo. Adrien casi se atora con su té.

"Bugaboo! No olvides que no eres la única que está impedido de su dosis de buena cogida." Se quejó un poco. De hecho, se sentía muriendo, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a cierta chica y su tentador cuerpo. "No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo paso viendo porno por internet..." Adrien se quejó suspirando fuertemente. "El problema es que mientras más estemos en este juego, más tiempo estaremos impedidos." Sin pensarlo, dijeron lo que tenían en mente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo...tal vez debamos renunciar? Maldición, no debería ser tan difícil hacer que alguien se enamore, tengo que admitir que no tienes corazón!" Marinette se rió un poco.

"Oye, como si tú fueras mejor, estoy seduciéndote y eres absolutamente inmune a mis perfectas habilidades." Adrien sonrió amargamente.

Algo no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Empezando con el hecho de que dependía mucho del comportamiento afectuoso de Marinette. Le gustaban los besos y abrazos, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, incluso se sentía responsable por la menor. De alguna forma se sentía muy apegado a su amiga, como si no quisiera verla llorar o herida. Y eso empezaba a asustarlo. Después de todo, él era un casanova, así que todos esos sentimientos deben ser considerados solo como amistad, entonces, cuál era el problema?

Tal vez las largas miradas eran el problema, tal vez los ansiados roces, o las sonrisas. Tal vez el cálido aliento en su cuello cuando estaban viendo películas de terror y Marinette estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor - o escondiéndolo durante las escenas de miedo...esa parte no estaba aclarada - Tal vez eran las deliciosas comidas que tenían en casa de Marinette. Tal vez la delicada piel bajo las palmas de Adrien cuando le hacía masajes a Marinette. O tal vez algunos sueños húmedos que había estado teniendo las últimas dos semanas.

Adrien sabía que había perdido. Lo único que podía hacer era no dejar salir ninguna palabra sobre ello, nunca admitiría que eso pasó y nunca dejaría que sus emociones lideraran. De otra forma, él estaría jodido, porque sabía a la perfección que Marinette estaba conquistándolo.

Solo podía esperar que alguien terminara esa apuesta.

Día 60

"Ok, chicos, son mejores de lo que pensé, dos meses y nada?" preguntó Alya sonriendo malvadamente. "No tengo idea de si son tan buenos o tan lerdos como para no lograr que el otro se declare. Nah, es aburrido que cuando estamos juntos ustedes dos no dejen de mirarse." Se quejó de pronto.

"Alya, deberías estar feliz, tienes paz y no hay chicas y chicos con corazones rotos alrededor de ti..." empezó a explicar Adrien.

"No me importa! Quiero que todo sea como antes de la apuesta! Era divertido y bastante entretenido!" La morena no pudo evitar seguir quejándose.

"La apuesta, la propusiste tú y tú misma hiciste las reglas." La voz de Marinette era fría como el hielo. "Al menos ahora ya puedes acostarte con alguien, después de todo nosotros estamos, déjame repetir tus líneas 'la tensión sexual aumentara su sensibilidad', fin de la línea. Así que no te quejes." Marinette estaba enojada. Adrien podía decir, sin siquiera ver, que Marinette estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Duerman juntos, no me importa! Pueden hacerlo como conejitos, si eso trae los viejos tiempos de regreso." Alya se quejó otra vez e incluso Nino parecía sorprendido.

"Genial! Nunca imaginé que necesitaría del permiso de Alya para poder acostarme con alguien. La vida se pone cada vez mejor!" el agrio humor de Marinette no mejoraba en nada la situación, así que Adrien decidió permanecer en silencio.

Una Marinette enojóna tenía la lengua suelta e incluso Alya, de quién se conocía muy bien sus irónicos y sarcásticos discursos, no era nada en comparación a lo que Marinette podía llegar. Personalmente, él no estaba dispuesto a verse envuelto. "Agreste, escuchaste? Podemos hacerlo! Vámonos, de otra forma la tonta de Alya se retractará y nosotros moriremos al estar privados sexualmente!" Marinette no podía detenerse cuando empezaba con su divagación.

"Amor, vámonos, tal vez un poco de chocolate caliente aligerará tu humor." Adrien suspiró y escogió la manera más fácil – haciendo que Marinette se retorciera de lo dulce que sonó.

"Chocolate caliente? Chaton, vas a esparcir chocolate sobre mi cuerpo para después lamerlo? Aw, eres tan dulce, ya has pensado en el juego previo a nuestra primera vez..." Marinette sonrió dulcemente, y eso sacó de onda a Adrien. "Y luego qué? Sé que se te antoja mi apretado trasero...no seas tímido, admítelo!" continuó balbuceando, riendo como loca.

"Marinette, ya basta!" Adrien gritó. "No tengo idea de qué rayos pasa contigo, pero ahora mismo vamos a mi casa, beberás chocolate caliente y discutiremos el nuevo giro de nuestra jodida relación!" ahora fue su turno de enojarse.

Sorprendentemente, Marinette se calmó.

"Es bueno saber que mi novio tiene algo de sentido común, bastante diferente a uno de mis amigos." comentó y se paró agarrando su chaqueta, lo cual indicaba que se retiraba.

Adrien siguió a su amiga, alias su novia, alias su pronto a ser amante.

No era que tuviera algo en contra de la última parte, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Él estaba tan emocionado como temeroso, porque tener sexo con Marinette sería algo realmente alucinante (había escuchado alguna opiniones y sus amigos habían coincidido en decirle que Marinette era un animal en celo en la cama), pero por otro lado...estas nuevas emociones...qué rayos haría con ellas?

Terminaron en la casa de Marinette, probablemente porque estaba más cerca. No era que Adrien estaba en contra, él no era quisquilloso pero la casa de la menor era cálida y linda, con delicadas alfombras y una enorme pila de almohadas y cojines.

Estuvieron en silencio y Adrien pudo sentir la tensión en el aire.

"Creí que dije que sería mi casa, Marinette!" escogió el camino fácil.

La azabache lo miró y al siguiente segundo Adrien estaba en el piso (exactamente sobre la alfombra, lo cual era algo bueno), siendo besado desesperadamente por la menor.

Adrien contestó con un gemido mientras abrazaba la delgada silueta.

"Mi casa estará bien y me rehúso a esperar otra hora sin sexo!" contestó Marinette después de romper el beso. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, brillando con algo que Adrien supuso, era lujuria.

"Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?" Adrien trató de asegurarse de que Marinette no vaya a cambiar de opinión.

"Adrien Agreste, estás huyendo? Aún cuando estoy ofreciéndote mi bien formado, atractivo y ceñido trasero y tetas?" Marinette lamió el cuello de Adrien y besándolo justo donde el pulso se aceleraba, ganándose un gemido como respuesta del mayor.

"No te quejes luego, estoy tan necesitado como tú." Adrien tiró el último pensamiento cuerdo y cambió de posición, quedándose sobre Marinette.

En cuestión de segundos, Marinette no tenía la remera ni sosten y estaba gimiendo, cuando la lengua y dientes de Adrien estaban sobre sus pequeños botones, endureciéndolos.

Adrien se detuvo por un momento para quitarse su remera e intentó hacerlo rápido, pero vio la mirada que Marinette le estaba dando, así que cambio de parecer. Se enderezó y tomó el borde de su remera, quitándosela lentamente, moviendo sus músculos de la manera en que sabía que las chicas enloquecían.

Marinette dejó de respirar por un momento, pero las manos de Adrien bajándole el zipper de la ajustada falda la sacaron de su trance.

Sus rápidos movimientos al quitarse cada prenda parecía como si pelearan, con besos desesperados y mordidas, profundos respiros, fuertes gemidos cuando sus cuerpos rozaban, moviendo impacientes sus caderas para crear más de esa dulce fricción y producir más de esos sexys sonidos.

Adrien estaba atontado, sintiendo la delicada piel bajo sus labios y lengua, el bien formado trasero en su mano, el aire caliente en su oreja, ver la lujuria en su rostro, y esos labios entreabiertos, rosados, jadeando por más.

Se pusieron de pie y Adrien cargó a Marinette, yendo a la habitación de la menor.

Marinette estaba aferrada a él susurrando cosas incoherentes pero eróticas.

Una vez llegaron a la cama, se convirtieron en un desorden, estaban tocándose, lamiéndose, acariciándose y gimiendo. La menor de pronto, cubrió a Adrien, depositando besos en su pecho, yendo más abajo, dejando un húmedo camino y al cuerpo de Adrien retorciéndose.

Después de alcanzar el miembro de su amigo, sin duda alguna, lo llevó a su boca.

Adrien cerró los ojos. Todo lo que podía sentir era la delicada lengua sobre su miembro, enloqueciéndolo.

Marinette estaba subiendo y bajando la cabeza a una velocidad increíble y Adrien tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para que esto no terminara tan pronto pero la boca y lengua de Marinette se lo estaban poniendo difícil.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por alcanzar su clímax, así que Adrien empujó a Marinette sobre su espalda y buscó en el cajón por los preservativos, ubicándose entre las piernas de la menor.

Vio el deseo en los ojos de Marinette. Adrien estaba seguro que ambos no podían esperar más, así que él no esperó.

Preparar a Marinette era emocionante – introducir sus dedos, masajeándola, buscando aquel lugar en su interior y ver sus reacciones, todo esto era el mayor y mejor show erótico en la vida de Adrien. El rubio retiró sus dedos e hizo su camino lentamente, viendo a Marinette retorcerse debajo de él, buscando alguna señal de dolor, pero su amiga estaba lista y necesitada, balbuceando sobre que quería más, que se lo hiciera más fuerte, más rápido. Y Adrien estaba más que feliz de cumplir cada petición.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos era de manera sorprendente, estaban llenos de gemidos, sus caderas se movían rápidamente contra el otro.

Adrien se sentía perdido al sentirse engullido por ese apretado calor y ver a la azabache retorciéndose debido a sus acciones.

Cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas y las manos de Marinette trataron de aferrarse a algo para sostenerse pero cada golpe de las caderas de Adrien, estaban llevándose toda su fuerza, así que Marinette se dejó hacer, quedándose indefensa, gimiendo súplicas para que Adrien vaya más rápido y más fuerte, rogándole que le hiciera perder el sentido del tiempo y espacio, rogándole que la haga sentir mejor.

Adrien gustoso lo hizo, embistiéndola más fuerte y rápido, golpeando ese lugar dentro de Marinette y admirando la deliciosa y jadeante vista de la menor, mientras la tomaba.

Ambos se vinieron sin mayor precaución, alcanzando el nirvana, gimiendo el nombre del otro, ambos colapsaron sin aliento, sus cuerpos aún estaban rodeados por el alucinante orgasmo.

Estaban jadeando fuerte, permanecieron en silencio, incapaces de hacer algún movimiento.

Adrien fue el primero en salir del trance.

"Princesa...eso fue..." no pudo terminar su oración, porque sus labios estaban ocupados besando a Marinette otra vez. "Quiero hacértelo otra vez, de preferencia hoy." Dijo besando el cuello de la menor.

"Sí...eso fue...fantástico..." Marinette estaba más calmada. "Estás seguro que podrás continuar?" preguntó molestándolo.

"Pilla..." Adrien se sintió un poco ofendido y decidió enseñarle a Marinette una lección. "No podrás ni caminar cuando haya terminado contigo. Ponte en cuatro, ahora!" ordenó colocándose de rodillas y moviendo a Marinette para que cumpla su orden. Sin mayor aviso, se adentró en la menor y Marinette se encontró a sí misma moviendo frenéticamente las caderas contra las de Adrien, se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien, el hecho de sentirse como una muñeca de trapo no le importaba.

Dos chicos sexualmente privados, estaban haciéndolo como conejos hasta que quedaron totalmente agotados.

Día 61.

Adrien se despertó inseguro de si lo de anoche fue real o si fue solo un sueño. Pero el desnudo cuerpo de su amiga, su sonriente rostro y cubierto de marcas rojas en su níveo cuello, le dijo todo.

Ellos...

Ellos habían hecho el amor...

Adrien Agreste estaba aterrado. Su mente le decía que habían hecho el amor, como si el acto hubiera sido cubierto por profundos sentimientos y no solo para satisfacer sus restringidas necesidades. Por supuesto, él sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos, no era estúpido, desde luego! Pero aún así, admitirlo no era una opción.

Muy dentro de él, Adrien sabía que había perdido, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mantener su fachada y seguir el juego.

Dejando a una profundamente dormida Marinette en la cama, Adrien se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Trató de hacer café pero la máquina no estaba cooperando para darle una taza del líquido negro. Después de unos momentos lo logró y la vida se hizo hermosa nuevamente. Casi, al menos.

Se desconectó de todo lo demás, por eso se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo mientras una nariz se restregaba contra él.

"Mi amor, por qué me dejaste solo en la cama...?" Marinette se quejó como niña y Adrien la encontró adorable.

"Me extrañabas?" preguntó sonriendo. "Podemos regresar y seguir divirtiéndonos, claro, si tu trasero está listo y no tan adolorido..." dijo bromeando. Marinette se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Adrien.

"Eres malo! Mmm me temo que debemos detener cualquier actividad sexual por ahora, mi cuerpo me está pasando factura..." hizo un adorable puchero. "Pero...no me arrepiento...fue asombroso. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, Adrien..."

Marinette se recostó más murmurando felizmente. "Debimos haberlo hecho antes, no lo crees? Pero ahora que estamos juntos y te amo, entonces todo estará bien..." Marinette siguió hablando sin pensar, pero después de unos segundos sintió que Adrien se tensaba y lo miró preocupado. "Amor? Pasa algo?"

El rostro del mayor estaba en blanco. Marinette se movió un poco, tratando de leer algo en la máscara sin emociones.

"Gané." Fue el único sonido que rompió el silencio de la habitación...


	3. Parte 3

Adrien solo podía pensar en una cosa. No perdió. Mantuvo su ánimo y después de todo no fue él quien dijo aquellas palabras de amor. Marinette lo hizo. Pero el premio le pertenecía a él. Y saber que ambos están enamorados del otro le hizo imaginar cómo sería su relación amorosa, estar juntos...

La cadena de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su rostro.

"Maldito!" dijo Marinette enojada, respirando agitadamente. "Solo fue un juego para ti? Solo para ganar la apuesta? Mientras tú te volvías alguien importante para mí, tú solo te enfocabas en ganar? Eres despreciable!" dijo Marinette como si en cualquier momento fuese a vomitar. "Lárgate!"

Decir que Adrien estaba en shock, sería un eufemismo.

Él estaba congelado, le habían arrebatado su habilidad para hablar, le dolía ver a la persona a la cual había empezado a amar, mirándolo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

"Marinette..." él tenía que explicárselo y rápido! Tenía que detener a Marinette y aclarar todo. Pero los ojos llenos de odio lo paralizaron.

"Dije que TE LARGUES!" gritó Marinette y en tiempo record, Adrien fue echado del departamento, Marinette le aventó sus prendas al pasillo y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Marinette lo había echado. Cómo se suponía que se le declararía después de esto?

Día 75.

"Nino! Ya no lo soporto!" Adrien se quejó audiblemente. "Me ignora y ya han pasado dos semanas...la extraño, pero cómo rayos le explico si no puedo acercarme a ellaa?"

Nino suspiró. Su amigo es un completo idiota y nada lo cambiaría.

"Adrien...la cagaste, admítelo!"

"Ya sé que la cagué, Sherlock. Ahora ayúdame a enmendarme!" se quejó visiblemente enojado.

"No sé. Tú conoces más a Marinette. Tú deberías ser capaz de saber cómo disculparte." Nino no estaba de humor como para escuchar los problemas de Adrien.

Después de esa memorable mañana, la actitud de Marinette hacia Adrien era fría y la mayor parte del tiempo Adrien era ignorado. Alya y Nino seguían tratando de explicarle que, ella se sentía traicionada y lastimada, y que esta era la manera de sanar un corazón herido. Pero Adrien era muy testarudo y demandaba todo tipo de ayuda y bueno...ellos no podían negarse ya que se sentían culpables de haberlos puesto en esta situación. Ellos habían destruido una amistad y habían roto dos corazones, así que tener que escuchar las quejas y lloriqueos de Adrien era como parte de su castigo.

El karma es una perra.

"Sí, pero como se lo digo si no puedo decirle NADA! Ni siquiera puedo acercármele a menos de cinco metros, de otra forma, ese tal Luka se me echa encima a golpes! Gracias, así que ahora sean amables y dime cómo engañar a Marinette y dejarla a solas conmigo para poder hablar con ella!" Adrien se quejó desesperadamente.

"Estás seguro de que creerá lo que le digas? Se siente humillada y aparte de todo se siente traicionada, así que no hay forma en que...Agreste! A dónde rayos vas?"

"Nino! Eres un genio!"

"Lo soy?"

El pobre Nino fue dejado a mitad del camino mirando a su amigo ir corriendo a la universidad.

Espera un segundo...desde cuándo Adrien iba corriendo a clases?

"Mierda!" Nino maldijo y siguió a su tonto-amigo.

El salón de conferencia estaba lleno de estudiantes y Marinette era una de ellos.

Adrien hizo mucho ruido al llegar, pero no era importante.

Aún tenían algunos minutos antes de que la profesora llegara, así que escaneó los sitios y después de encontrar a Marinette, corrió al micrófono. Adrien se inclinó al aparato un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

"Este...me darían un momento, por favor? Posiblemente esto es algo que no les interesa a ustedes, pero para mí es lo más importante ahora, de otra forma enloqueceré. Yo...tenía una amiga..." dijo Adrien, con voz ronca y sin tener idea de qué decir. "Tenía una buena amiga, quien era la única capaz de entenderme en este mundo. Peleábamos mucho, éramos los mejores rivales, y después de todo yo podía sentirme a salvo con ella...pero...la lastimé y le hice creer que...que la traicioné y que la usé. Pero...no fue así!" la voz de Adrien subió y sonó más desesperado. "Soy un idiota, todos lo saben, pero créeme cuando digo que...eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada. Es todo lo opuesto! Yo...me enamoré de ti, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, puedes creerme? Y en lugar de atesorar ese primer amor...te lastimé. Puedes...puedes perdonarme? Puedes creerme cuando te digo que me sentí feliz cuando escuché que sentías lo mismo que yo? Es posible para ambos estar juntos ahora? A pesar de todo? Buginette...dime!"

Adrien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Todos los estudiantes estaban en shock – el más grande casanova estaba declarándose a la otra gran casanova? Todo el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Adrien vio a Marinette congelada en su lugar. Decidió probar su suerte y se acercó a la menor.

"Marinette..."

No hubo respuesta.

Adrien se arrodilló.

"Princesa, no me importa si todo el campus está riéndose al verme de rodillas pidiéndote perdón. Espero que esto pruebe que eres más importante para mí que esa estúpida apuesta sobre ser el mejor. No quiero ser un casanova. No quiero que tú seas una. Quiero que estemos juntos tal cual estuvimos hace dos meses."

Adrien estaba mirando a su amada, cuidadosamente.

Marinette no se movió por unos momentos, pero luego se giró hacia Adrien.

"Eres un idiota! No pudiste escoger un lugar menos concurrido?" le dijo con tono de broma, golpeando la cabeza de Adrien. "Estoy avergonzada!" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Pero al menos me hablaste!" los ojos de Adrien brillaron de emoción.

"Desde luego! Tengo que decir lo tonto que eres! Declararte delante de todos los demás, no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común!"

"Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero por favor...perdóname..." pidió Adrien con voz baja.

"No lo sé..." Marinette trató de fastidiarlo, pero al ver el temor en los ojos del otro, decidió que mejor no. "Está bien, te perdono." trató de decir más pero Adrien se abalanzó hacia su pareja, sellando sus labios y abrazándolo como si temiera que se arrepintiera.

"Te amo, princesa!" Adrien lo dijo en voz alta y Marinette se sonrojó.

"Yo también te amo..." contestó sonriendo tímidamente.

Segundos después ambos salieron corriendo, o más bien, Adrien salió corriendo jalando a la pobre Marinette. Definitivamente no era tiempo para charlas.

"Oye...Alya...algunas vez pensaste que tu estúpida idea terminaría así? Con nuestros dos casanovas amándose?" Nino fue el primero en salir del shock.

"Nino...creo que tengo que embriagarme, porque estar sobria no me ayuda a aceptarlo...pero...al diablo! Nunca me habría imaginado a esos dos juntos! Por cierto tu yo también estamos juntos desde enero" Dijo Alya caminando sin voltear a ver a Nino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos acordaron no quedarse e ir a beber, hasta que la alocada realidad se volviera más real.

Nadie prestó atención a la nueva pareja que huía, Marinette y Adrien.

Ok, los vecinos de Marinette no estaban tan encantados de tener que ser despertados por los fuertes gemidos de placer de Marinette y de Adrien durante las noches, pero hey! Ninguno se quejaba al verlos tan felices en cuanto salían del departamento.

Fin.

**_Si llegaste hasta aqui espero me compartas tu opinion, y leeas mas e mis historias si te gusto como escribo._****_Atte: LadyNoir_**


End file.
